Switched places
by WarriorLeila
Summary: What happens if the mews werent Ichigo,Lettuce,Pudding,Mint and Zakuro, instead Kisshu,Pai and Taruto?What Happens if the aliens werent Kisshu,Pai and Taruto,Instead Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding?Total Adventure!Read as Kisshu,Pai,Taruto,Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding discovers Their Secret power-nya! Rated T because im paranoid and i dont own the COVER PICTURE.-ON HIATUS-
1. Epilogue

**Summary:What happens if the mews werent Ichigo,Lettuce,Pudding,Mint and Zakuro, instead Kisshu,Pai and Taruto?What Happens if the aliens werent Kisshu,Pai and Taruto,Instead Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding?Total Adventure!Read as Kisshu,Pai,Taruto,Ichigo,Lettuce and Pudding discovers Their Secret power-nya!**

**WL:Hi guys! this is my first story so i hope you didnt mind!because im not really good at english...  
Ichigo: but hey, you are the first at class!  
WL:IM NOT!  
Leila:Hey guys, if youre wondering im here, because im on this story too!  
Kisshu:I know! Isnt it great to have my own anscestor to be HERE?!  
WL: i know i know*Sweatdropped* anyway Do the disclaimer please guys!  
Ichigo,Leila And Kisshu:WarriorLeila didnt ownt Tokyo mew mew, if she own it, she would make ichigo and kisshu a couple.  
WL:Good!now on to the story and hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Opening: Futari Wa pretty cure opening - DANZEN!Futari Wa Pretty cure

**Epirōgu**

In Earth and Cyniclonia, there's A light fell out of sky, to exact, 6 lights, 3 on each planet. From the Legend it says the 6 people who got hit by that light will be destined to meet each other and protect destiny and hope.

**ON EARTH**

**Kisshu's POV**

*Kisshu's Dream*

_"Uhh? Where am i?its dark here… hello?"I said, yeah, its freaking dark here! Ughhh I hate darkness...but hey look! There's a light!at least.. I found a light! So I ran into the light and scene changes.._

_"Whoa whoa whoa…whats this Pla-OW!"something HIT ME!(WarriorLeila:Yep.. Dramatic…)I turn around and see a beautiful girl, damn she looks like a goddess!_

_"Who are you?"I asked, let me described her. She got a maroon red hair with brown eyes, her hair was tied into pigtails, and she got.. WAIIIIT A MINUTE!LONG EARS?!she were a goddes with cute long ears…. She wears a pink and red top that shows her stomach, a pink skirt with long red ribbons that stopped above her knees, red bandages wraps around her wrists, and red boots._

_"Im Momomiya Ichigo, Nice to meet you, Koneko-kun"she giggled. Momomiya Ichigo… nice name… WAITT!Did she just call me KONEKO-KUN?!"why you call me KONEKO-KUN?!IM NOT A CAT"I screamed. She covers her ears."Well, you do have cat ears and tail, so I called you Koneko-kun"she said._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER?!oh, by the way the name's Ikisatashi Kisshu!"I said."well.. see ya later!"she said. Eehhh what?why? then my question answered, that places fade… huhh I want to see her a little longer, but what I saw next SHOCKING ME!_

_ I shot by a light and then theres a cat appearing, A GREEEN CAT!i mean black cat hehehehehe."Here, kitty-kitty.."I said, the cat meowed and jumps to my arms and then.. jump in to MY CHEST?!What The-_

_*Dream ended*_

AAA!"I screamed. _That dream was so real, and who is Momomiya Ichigo?_ I thought. Wasting no time, I showered, dressed and go down.

"Ohayou Mom,Dad!"I said."Ohayou Kisshu!here, have a breakfast"Mom said, however, Dad wasn't here…"Mom, is dad here?"I asked sadly. Mom shooks her head, that reminds me. Dad was on business trip to Australia.

After breakfast, I go to Daikon school which consists Elemantary School,Middle School, and High School. I met with my cousins on my way there."Ohayou Pai, Taruto!"I greets."oh, Ohayou Kisshu!"greets pai and taruto.

Let me introduce myself, my name is Ikisatashi Kisshu im 14 years old, I have green hair and golden eyes, im a boy who loves nicknames,pranks but also an intellegent boy(BUT I HATE MATHS!), im a star at the middle school.

Ikisatashi Pai, is the boy with purple hair and indigo eyes is my oldest cousin, his age is 16, he was incredibly INTELLEGENT!(and also he is the only one who don't hate maths, why I don't know)he also fun to have with.

Ikisatashi Taruto, is the boy with brown hair and orange eyes, are going to be the most annoying person you ever meet!his age is 10 years old, he likes pranks like me too, and he not too intellegent(He hates math too).

While we walk to the school, I tell my strange dream, and strangely Pai and Taruto have it too, only a bit different, the different is the girl and the animal who goes into our chest(and im still pretty freaking out about that).

I know that the strange dream are going to tell me about adventures that coming, why I don't know, but I just feel it.

**On Cyniclonia**

**Ichigo's POV**

That Boy, that boy that I met on the dream a while ago, he was handsome and hot. Hmmm you must know me, yes! I am the one in Kisshu's dream. You must wonder why i appear in his dream, that because of that beam of light, I know he's going to be half-cat just like me."Ichigo-San, time for breakfast!"shout Lettuce."Okay!im gonna be there in 5 minutes!"I shout back. After shouting moment, I take a bath, dress up and go to dining room.

Me,and my two cousins have to be super early, so I woke up at 4 Am, not waking my parents up. I wondering who will go to earth for the mission!"Ohayou Lettuce,Pudding!"I greets happily."Ohayou Ichigo-san/Ichigo-chan Nanoda!"Lettuce and pudding greets eat breakfast quietly and then say goodbye quietly to our parents so we don't wake them up, and go to school for the announcement.

Me,Lettuce and pudding were cousins and live in one house. Anyway you must already know me, if not, im Momomiya Ichigo the best warrior on my planet(I hate that tittle), im 13 years old, I have maroon red hair and brown eyes. I was smart too(but I don't like math), and likes nicknames and pranks.

Momomiya Lettuce, is my oldest cousin, she is 15 years old and are so mature, she is extremely smart but shy. She has long green hair and green eyes, I don't know why she likes math though. And she love natures,I like her very much!Momomiya Pudding,The energetic cyniclon that can be annoying, but is very sweet! she has yellow hair and orange eyes, she is sometimes childlish and has a habit to say "na no da" phrase. She is my cousin too, she was 9 years old.

You know what? We all have same dream, only different person and animals.. im tired of waiting for the announcement of who are going to earth. I cant wait for it! And I cant help it! And suddenly the announcement started and…. Me, Lettuce, and Pudding are CHOOSEN!YOU HEARD ME? CHOOSEN! And so, we packed things and go to earth. We will go to earth 3 hour after announcement.

3 hours later… we are on the ship now! We waved our hand to our family and friends, im going to miss them so much!"Ichigo-san, go to your room and unpacked your thing okay?i will be the pilot and pudding going to the co-pilot since youre the best at unpacking things, and also since me and pudding are the best at piloting."said Lettuce while smiling. Aahh her smile is what i like the most!

So, obeying Lettuce orders, I unpack Lettuce,Pudding and my things and put them in their own rooms(we decided the room). Im cant wait to see the earth! Ohh Kisshu, we're going to meet soon! Because I bored of waiting I practiced at the training room and then make food for all of us(I deliver the food to lettuce and pudding) and then sleep

10 hours later…. Someone woke me up… urghhh I hate it!"Ichigo-chan! We are here Na no da!we are here na no da!"said Pudding loudly. I wake up and mutters "Pudding, you know I hate it when you woke me up by shouting….". pudding just giggles and teleports away, urghh sometimes there are times I hate her so much…

AND HERE I AM! ON EARTH!

Ending: Futari wa pretty Cure MaxHeart ending - Wonder Winter Yatta!

* * *

**WL:So how was it?Good?Bad?  
****Leila:she would apreciate it if you review her story  
****Ichigo:please Reaview!And Remember!she still a beginner!  
Kisshu: i agree with konekochan!  
WL:Anyway R&R!See ya Next Chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Battle

**WL:HI GUYSS!  
Ichigo And Kisshu:Ehhh, Whats up with her?  
Leila: This story first chapter has been reviewed by her favorite author,kisshuismylife  
WL:Incase youre wondering, im the No Name Girl before i sign in hehehehe...anyway i dont own Tokyo Mew Mew  
Leila:On With The Story!**

* * *

Opening : Futari Wa Prettycure - Danzen!Prettycure

**Chapter 2 : ****Saisho Batoru Soshite Josei teikanshi ****Enemī**

**Third Person's POV**

"Kisshu, would you like to eat with me?"Ask a girl. Kisshu shook his head. _Why does I have to be POPULAR?!I HATE FANGIRLS_ thought kisshu."Sorry, Kisshu eat with us!"Shout Taruto._ Thanks Taruto, you saved me.._ thought kisshu. The rest of the day went smoothly.

"Taruto, thanks for saving me at recess"said Kisshu. Taruto just nod. Before Kisshu or Pai or Taruto can say anything, there's something flying above them, and then just vanish."Pai! Taruto! Did you see that?"ask Kisshu, he swear it looks like the girl he see in the dream. Pai and Taruto just nod, they look shocked and then some-

"Oi, why are you staring at us?"said a soft disembodied voice. Then Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding Appear."You…you…you"Pai trailed off."yes Pai-san, we are the one in your dreams"said Lettuce. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto look shocked."Anyway we better go Na No Da, before we get caught Na No Da!"said Pudding."yeah, she's right, anyway bye boys!"said Ichigo. And then the girls vanished to the thin of air. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto still shocked, but snapped out of it and go home immediately.

**AT THE SPACESHIP**

"Lettuce, are we going to do this plan?"ask Ichigo."Yeah Lettuce-oneechan, is this plan going to work Na No Da?"ask Pudding. Lettuce just nods, but then the scene changes, into a dark room with blue mist and blue ball-light in the middle. Ichigo and the others immediately go down to one knee."So, have you observe the enemy?"said the ball-light with a child-like voice."Yes, we have done. Deep blue-Sama," said Ichigo."It seems that human builds buildings for things like School, office, and house. And it looks like they didn't take care of Earth"continue Lettuce."and humans also did wars and some of them even hate each other Na No Da"continue Pudding."Good, now you can attack the humans"said the blue mists faded and the cyniclons are back on the Main Room."So we do it like the plan right?"ask Ichigo, the others nod."Well, before that, lets have LUNCH!"shouted Pudding. The others just laughed and then teleported to the kitchen."who's gonna cook today?"ask Ichigo."why don't you cook today,Ichigo-san"said Lettuce. Ichigo just nodded."What do you guys want?"ask Ichigo."I want Tuna Sandwich and Pier Na No Da!"said Pudding half shouting."I want the same but I want peach for the fruit"said Lettuce nodding. Ichigo just nodded and then make the sandwich.

After lunch, Ichigo glare at Lettuce and Pudding that says 'Lets start the plan now!' Lettuce and Pudding just nodded. Then they teleported to a park, and luckily Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto are there. Pudding and Lettuce flies off to search a little Lion while Ichigo watch Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto."Ughh I wonder how long are they going to find the little Lion?!"said Ichigo Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto, they are feeling like watched."Guys, I think someone is watching us.."said Taruto feeling uneasy."I think that's an understatement"said Pai.

With Ichigo, she became impatient._ It shouldn't be hard to find just a LITTLE LION?!i MEAN, THEY CAN STEAL IT FROM THE ZOO!Geez, did they have Brain or NOT?!_ Thought Ichigo Frustated. And then thankfully Pudding and Lettuce come back."Good, what take you so long just TO CATCH THIS LITTLE LION?!"Ichigo Snapped, thankfully she activate the soundproof forcefield around them when she snapped."Sorry Ichigo-san!SORRY!"Apologize Lettuce while bowing and bowing while pudding said"Sorry Ichigo-chan! We don't mean it to be so long Na No Da!".

Ichigo deactivated the soundproof forcefield, and then sighed. When it came to apologizing, Lettuce is the most freaking out."Its okay I forgive you, now lets start the plan"said Ichigo with a smile. Lettuce then stopped bowing and pudding have a big grin in her face. So Lettuce make sure her master didn't see it with her blocking ability, while Ichigo morph the Lion into a Chimera Anima."Metamorph!"Shouted Ichigo while put her hand into the Lion's forehead and then the Lion change into Chimera Lion and then unleash it to the park while pudding keep watching the boys."Chimera anima, destroy anything on your path. GO NOW!"Command Ichigo.

Chimera Lion roared loudly make people turn around and run."What the?"ask kisshu."That is not a ANIMAL!ITS NOT EVEN FROM EARTH AT ALLL!"Shrieked Pai who are on 'Super Duper Panic' while Taruto just keep muttering "please tell me this is a dream please tell me this is a dream please-OH why there's a WATCH IN MY WRIST?!"asked Taruto. Pai and Kisshu look in their own wrist, and surely enough on the right wrist, there are a watch-in different collor, purple for Pai, green for Kisshu, and orange for Taruto- on their wrist."damn, your right Taruto, but why there's a watch?"asked Kisshu with a confusing face.

Just then, a word mumbled out from Kisshu's mouth while he raised his right hand "Kisshu! Fusion!" and with that words, he transformed into a strange clothes. He wears green shirt than showed his stomach and brown shorts with black ribbons, black boots and red bandage wrapped around his wrists, and also… "CAT EARS AND TAILS?!WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!"screamed Kisshu. Pai and Taruto's jaw are on the ground."AND WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?!"Screamed kisshu again. Pai and Taruto are snapped from shock and then suddenly raised their right hand and shouted "Pai!Revolution!" "Taruto!Revolution!" and then their transformed to into strange clothes. Pai is wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt and ..."Hahhahahaha PAI, you have white ribbons on your head, but not long… its FUNNY!"laughed Kisshu, Pai, seemed to glare at him. While Taruto wear orange shirt like Kisshu's with a pair of yellow pants like Pai's and have Monkey ears and tails."wow, we are completely different.."said Pai.

"Yes, but right now, I think we need to defeat that MONSTER!"screamed Kisshu. Pai and Taruto just nodded, and why the Chimera lunged they jump, yes the need to defeat it but…"HOW WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT THIS THING?!"Shouted Taruto. Kisshu just Shouted"I DON'T KNOW!" while he keep jumping and jumping, pai seemed to think even on this time."Hmm, we transformed without our knowledge, then we must can defeat it by our weapons!"said Pai. Just then Kisshu thinking and then, he called for something.."Dragon Sais!" and then a pair of sais revealed itself."Pai, Taruto think about your weapon and called its name!"said Kisshu. Then Pai and Taruto do as what Kisshu said and then called their weapons "Weather Fans!" "Click Toy!"(WL: I know it sounds Silly, but I cant think anything)

"Wow! This is cool!"said Taruto. Suddenly the Chimera launch himself to Kisshu, and Kisshu having no time to dodge, have been pounced by the chimera anima."KISSHU!"shouted Taruto. Pai just silent with a worry expression in his face."Hey, MONSTER! PUT ME DOWN!PUT ME PUT ME PUT ME DOWN!"Kisshu shouted at top at his lungs. Ichigo watched him as she thought _I need to help him right now!_."Lettuce, Pudding, LETS TRANSFORM!"Shouted Ichigo. Lettuce and Pudding just nodded while they holding the pendant and kissed it.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The alien girls transformed. Ichigo is wearing a Pink dress that stopped above her knees, her hair changed into Pink hair that grows to her back, pink eyes, red boots and Cat ears and tail, in her tail there is a red ribbon tied. Lettuce is wearing green long sleeve and green skirt that stopped above her knees with blue leggings and green boots, her green hair tied into ponytail and white long ribbon grows from her head, her eyes remain the same. Pudding is wearing a long yellow jumpsuit with orange boots, her hair is let loose. Their Pendants is held with white ribbons tied to their neck, their pendants pattern is different(except Ichigo and Lettuce). Pink love for Ichigo, green love for Lettuce, yellow star For Pudding.

The girls jumped to the ground, finding the boys staring at them."Who are you?"asked Pai."there is no time to answer, we need to save Kisshu."said Ichigo."how do you know his name is kisshu?"asked Taruto."you just said his name.."said Ichigo. Lettuce and Pudding just nodded."now lets finish this Chimera Anima guys!"shouted Ichigo. She walks toward the Chimera, with Pudding and Lettuce jumped. They called for their weapon."StrawberryLove Bell!" "LettuceLove Castanets!" "PudingStar Tambourine!" then ichigo jumped, then they say their attacks.

"RIBBON!"Ichigo shouted as she draws love with her StrawberryLove Bell and then rise her bell and touch it with her hands and the same time as she shouted "StrawberryLove Melody!" as blast of notes and energy blast come from her bell.

"RIBBON!" shouted Lettuce as she rose her LettuceLove Castanets and then put them aside drawing Love and then claps her castanets at the same time she shouted "LettuceLove Rhythm!" as blast of notes and water come out from her castanets.

"RIBBON!" shouted Pudding as she rose her Tambourine and than claps her tambourine with her hand, creating some notes and then raise her tambourine again and shouted "PuddingStar Beat!" as the notes became bubble and then blast to the Chimera.

The Chimera was purified by the notes and then the Chimera morph back to the little Lion and Kisshu falls but lands on his feet and he said "Thanks for saving me!" the Mew girls just nodded and then Ichigo says " Your welcome, its our job to protect you!". And then Taruto came over and asked "Who are you anyway?". "Its none of your business, Taru-Taru Na No Da!"answer pudding and then the Mew girls waved their hand as Lettuce said "We will meet you later on the next battle!" and the vanished to the thin air

_Who is this Animal-featured girls? And why It feels like I have met them before?_ Thought kisshu. They transformed back and go to home with one question in their mind. Who is the girls, and why does they look familiar?

Ending: Prettycure Max Heart - Wonder Winter Yatta!

* * *

**WL: Finished, finally!  
Leila: hmm i wonder who are the Animal-featured girls?  
Ichigo: i know i know!  
Kisshu : who is it? who is it?  
WL: Dont tell them ichigo, and Leila it was -whispered that to Leila-  
Leila: Oh i know now!  
WL:Anyway R&R guys! or i will punch you with my Fire Strike!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Training to be Mews

**WL:Hi guys! sorry for the long waiting, im out of ideas, for that im publishing 2 chapters today(im going to write chapter four after i take a bath)  
Ichigo: Yayyy!  
Kisshu:-jumps in the air as he shouted 'ALRIGHT!'-  
WL:Where is Leila?  
Leila:im here, anyway WL Doesnt own Tokyo Mew Mew or she would have make Ichigo and Kisshu a Couple!  
WL:Thanks with the Disclaimer! anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Opening: Pretty Cure Opening - Danzen! Pretty Cure!

**Chapter 3: ****Torēningu****e aru ****Myūzu ****soshite Teikanshi Eirian Yume**

**Third Person POV**

**The Next Day after The First Battle**

**On the School**

Kisshu Cant Concetrate, who are the girls from the yesterday and why are they helping he, Taruto and pai, and why DOES HE HAVE CAT EARS AND TAIL?! But, before he can answer these question, the bell for recess ringed. Kisshu sighed, he really didn't want to eat.. yes the fangirls is the main reason because everytime at recess he would be…."Kissshu-kun! Would you like to eat with me?"ask one of the fangirls. Yes, he would get annoyed by the fangirls by asking him question of 'would you like to eat with me' that annoys him the most."No thank you, im not in the mood"said kisshu while he go to the tree carrying his lunchbag, and seeing Pai and Taruto there."Oi Kisshu! Getting annoyed by the fangirls as always?"ask Taruto. Kisshu nodded and sighed as he sit down below the tree and take out his lunchbag and opened it, and guess what is the meal…"Fish….. I love fish…"said Kisshu dreamily.

Taruto and Pai stare at him, he never said like this, sure Kisshu likes fish, but NEVER LIKE THIS."Kisshu? Earth to Kisshu.."said Taruto while waving his hand on Kisshu's face, not worked. So Taruto used the most dangerous technique : whack Kisshu."OI KISSHU IKISATASHI!"Shout Taruto while whacking him."WHAT?!"Kisshu shouted back, and everyone was staring at him."you were staring at your fish sandwich dreamily. Anyway lets eat"said Pai. Kisshu glared at both of them and then eat.

While Kisshu,Pai and Taruto eat, a letter falls from the tree they sitting below. Pai catch it and read."Pai, what does it read?"said Taruto annoyingly, is it was the fangirls?"It was from the animal-featured girls… read it."said Pai. Taruto take it and read."KISSHU! READ THIS!"shout Taruto again. Kisshu annoyed, glared at Taruto and take the letters roughly and read it. It says :

_ Dear Kisshu,Pai and Taruto/Taru-Taru(that's what Monkey girl adressses Taruto as. hihihihi)_

_You must wondering who are us and why are you turned to some animal-featured boy, it called Mews(a group who consists human/cyniclon that have animal dna). The monter you fight is named Chimera anima. As you could see, they are an animal that are moprhed into beast forms. You must defeat it by your attacks. The one who are doing this are the Cyniclons, don't worry. They will aid you soon! They also needed to attack so their leader wont get suspicicous. If you still wondering about who are us, don't worry we will reveal ourselves sooner, and much sooner if you could complete this code:_

_9389715 12520202135 1621449147_

_Those codes are our name, hope you will break it. If you want to send the letter, put it below the sakura tree in Inohara you want to train with us, go to the sakura tree in Inohara park too! Anyway bye!_

_ Signed_

_ The Mew Girls_

"Wow, the Code are tough! Could you break this code pai?"ask Kisshu. Pai shook his head as he said "its too tough. I cant break it, we maybe need my super high-technology computer to break this code, and It would take a long time too." As he said word 'too' the bell ringed, and then the boys sighed and go back to their own class.

The rest of the day went smoothly(exception for the fangirls of course..), the boys went to Pai's 'Secret Lab' of course, after they ask the permission with the reason want to go to the Inohara park(which was not completely a lie, the Lab is in the tree)."Kisshu! over here!"said Pai waving his hand. Kisshu then ran over to Pai."Pai, do you still remember the code?"ask Kisshu wearily(sometimes Pai can forget easily). Pai nodded and then entering the code which was PEACHES(WL:jeez Pai, youre so predictable) and then the door opened."lets go in"said Pai.

Pai's Lab is a lab with with high-tech technology, and also there is a room filled with… plushies… yep, Pai's a plushie-lover."So, pai? What are we gonna do? Scan the letter?"ask Taruto. Pai nodded and scan the letter, but no results came out."Pai, I think we should just need to train, no need to break the code"said Kisshu. Pai sighed, and then motioned Kisshu and Taruto to go out first.

As they come out, the Mew Girls were already there."Sooo, you guys want to train?"Ask Mew Cat. Kisshu nodded. Then Lettuce and Pudding snap their fingers and the scene change, into a big room. A Chimera then shows up."Fight this. We will help you."said Mew Porpoise."Wait…. a second"said Kisshu."What is it?"ask Mew Cat."Uhhh, how do we transform…hehehehe…"said kisshu nervously. The Mew girls fall over in anime style. Then, the Mew girls stand up, still sweatdropping, Mew Cat answers "you see the watch in your right wrist? It was the device to transform. You need to rise your hand and say "Taruto! Revolution!" or "Pai! Revolution!", but for Kisshu's case, he rise his hand and shout "Kisshu! Fussion!" and that's how you transform.".

"Ohhh so.. like that…"said Kisshu."So.. we transform now?"ask Taruto. The Mew Girls fall over again."I take that as a yes.."said taruto.

"Kisshu! Fussion!"

"Pai! Revolution!"

"Taruto! Revolution!"

"Alright! We transformed!"said Taruto."So, what the next step?"ask Pai."Well?how do you think…?"ask Lettuce back. Pai sighed and changing glances with Kisshu and Taruto. Then the Trio boys(WL:I keep using different names XD) called their weapons, but the Chimera lunge at them, causing their weapons to dissapear."Never called a weapon when the Chimera is attacking Na No Da!"shouted Mew Monkey."Well, you could have told us that!"shouted Taruto back. Suddenly the Chimera lunges at Taruto and succesfully thrown him to the other side wall."Never…. take your eyes off enemy Taruto-san."said Mew Porpoise. Taruto annoyingly nodded."I HAVE A PLAN!"shouted Pai very loud."Jeez, Pai, don't need to shouted! We all here you know!"said Kisshu annoyed."alright, here is my plan, we need someone to….."whisper Pai to Kisshu and Taruto.

"That was a good plan Pai! You're a genius!"claimed Taruto happily. The Mews Girls just smiled."Pai! how about you become the bait?please….?"said Kisshu with puppy eyes."WHY MUST ME?!"shouted Pai. Taruto and Kisshu gave him a death glare, if looks could kill…"Alright alright… I'll do it" sighed Pai. Then Pai shouted "Oiii! Chimera! OVER HERE!" as he runs to the other side of room, as the Chimera rans to him, completely took the bait, Kisshu and Taruto take out their weapons.

"Lets go Taruto-nya!"said Kisshu Determined, not recognizing he has said 'nya'."Ok, Green Boy!"shouted Taruto not recognize the 'nya' part too, Kisshu glared at him cause of the nickname, he hate 'Green Boy' name."Guys! I cant hold it MUCH LONGER YOU KNOW?!"shouted Pai. Kisshu and Taruto glared at him and said in unison "WE KNOW GENIOUS BOY!" after that sentence, they unleash their attack on the Chimera.

Taruto hold his Click Clack Toy and throw it into th chimera as he said "Click Rope!IMMOBILIZE!" and the Click Clack Toy immobilize the Chimera."Thanks runt! Now I don't have to worry about destroying the room!"shout Kisshu happily. Taruto just glare at him."Well. its my turn now."said Kisshu.

Kisshu cross his sais and creates energy ball and unleashes it to the Chimera as he shouted "Dragon... ENERGY BALL!" the chimera then Disintegrated."Nice Job, your team work is AWESOME!"commented Mew Cat."Um… thanks?"said Kisshu."Well, do you want to train again or wanna go back Na No Da?"ask Mew Monkey."No, im TIRED AND WE HAVE HOMEWORKS!"shouted Pai who are so strict about HOMEWORK(he really goes to 'panic' state if he didn't do his homework -Giggles-)

"Alright…. Pai-san"said Mew Porpoise. Mew Cat and Mew Monkey snaps their finger and the scene changes back to the big Sakura tree in Inohara park."Well, Bye-Bye guys!"said Mew Cat waving her hands and they vanished to thin air and the Guys detransform."I guess, i would go back to my house and do my homework."said Kisshu. Taruto and Pai nodded and go to their houses.

_I feel like someone is watching me_ thought Kisshu as he walks to his home, he feels like someone is watching him, in fact, Ichigo was following him, to make sure he didn't get hurt._ The other Cyniclon might get here. I must follow him to make sure he isnt hurt _thought Ichigo. Ichigo remembers as the announcer announce the other cyniclon that get here to aid Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. The girls weren't thrilled. They know what Deep Blue plans after seeing it in their dream

**-FLASHBACK-**

***Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding's Dream***

_ Ichigo was stuck in middle-of-nowhere blackness. She wasn't scared, in fact, she was cautios, maybe one of her enemies decided to attack her in her dream. Ichigo has many enemies, they jealous because Ichigo got fanboys that annoyed her."Hello? anyone is here?"ask Ichigo cautiously. What she got wasn't an answer, but something more important… the scene filled with blue mists and the light blue ball_

_ "I must choose Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding. They can collect the Mew Aquas and wake me up, and then I will rule the whole of Universe! Hah, the cyniclon is a baka. How fool of them worship me and believes me that i can conquer the earth for them. Hahahahahaha… MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"laughs the light blue ball as Ichigo realize that was DEEP BLUE!__** I must tell Lettuce and Pudding!**__ Thought Ichigo, but she didn't need to tell them, because they already there besides here when she realizes.__** Lettuce, Pudding, what are you doing here?**__ said Ichigo in telephaty.__** We don't know, when we woke up, all we see is black, and then it filled with blue mist and then Deep Blue appears Na No Da!**__ Replies Pudding as Lettuce nodded approving at what Pudding said._

**_ You guys know what Deep Blue is planning right?!_**_ Said Ichigo. Pudding and Lettuce nodded. __**Then we can explain it to…..**__ said Ichigo traiiled off as the scene changed into white with 3 animals, it was Iriomete Wild cat(they already learn about animals from earth), Finless Porpoise, and Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey. __**Guys, what is this?!**__ Shrieked Ichigo in telepathy.__** I don't know Na No Da! But the monkey are so cute Na No Da! **__Screamed Pudding happily . Lettuce just had this confused face._

_ Strangely the animals talks."You must not tell anyone else-nya! You must find the 3 humans who have the exact dna as you!"said the Cat. The girls was shocked, but was shocked even more when the animals go into their chest. __**Ok, this is WEIRD!**__ Said Ichigo in telephaty.__** Yeah! Maybe what they mean by 'Exact DNA' is the same animals that go to you chest in our dream. maybe we have to-**_

_*The dream ended*_

_*End flashback*_

Ichigo smiled at Kisshu's house. It was a nice one! Then she saw a tree and sit in one of the branches. She watched as Kisshu go to the bathroom._ Wow he got his own bathroom?_ Thought Ichigo. Not a very long time later, Ichigo was bored and were going to go as Kisshu goes back, in his new clothes. She watched in curious (Curiosity Kills the cat!)

She watched as he sits on the his bed."Why does I have feels weird? Maybe its love? But for who? No way the fangirls! Maybe Ichigo? She was beautiful, nothing could resists her! Maybe i do love her!"said Kisshu that makes Ichigo so so so shocked, Kisshu thinks HE LOVES HER?! "EHHHHH?!" shrieked Ichigo. Kisshu turns into the tree, and Ichigo barely has a time to fly. Ichigo sighs in a relief, but she was still shocked that Kisshu loves her.

What does Kisshu sees in her? He could just pick one of the girls in his school. And then Ichigo remembered, if all girls on his school were his fangirls and he hates it, then no way he can pick the fangirls. Still confused, she teleports back to her ship, shocked as no one was there, well until Lettuce and Pudding appeared."Hi guys…" said Ichigo blankly, still shocked."Ichigo-neechan?"said Pudding waving her hand in front of Ichigo's face. Pudding then turn her head and stares at Lettuce that said what-is-with-Ichigo-neechan?

"I don't know, maybe she were shocked. But I don't know what shocked her. We should just whack her head- and teleports to our room locked with teleport proof activated."said Lettuce. Whacking Ichigo always was a bad idea, but if its going to snap her out from shock, they always take the risk. So Lettuce and Pudding whacked Ichigo and then teleports to their room and activating the teleport proof.

"Ehh? What happened?"said Ichigo as she snapped out of shock, but shook these thoughts away as she walks to the training room for training. _I wonder if Kisshu will accept me that I was the one who attack him- well forced to attack him_ thought Ichigo as she walks to the training room. And the get shocked again by what she saw, A CAT WAS IN THE TRAINING ROOM!

"Hello-nya! Nice to meet you-nya!"said the Cat."EHHH?! YOURE TALKING-NYA?!"shrieked Ichigo but then realiezes she has used 'Nya' and then shrieked again. And then she hears screams and then she pick the strange cat and goes to the direction of scream. There stood Lettuce and Pudding shocked that there's a Porpoise and a Monkey in their main room.

"Care to explain this, Mrs. Cat?" said Ichigo in strict tune as she sets the cat down."well you see….."explain the cat. After the explaining, the aliens changed glances."can we stay? Please?"said the monkey. The aliens changed glances again and then sighed."Well you can stay with us.."said Lettuce. The animals then shouted happily. Ichigo was looking at the ceiling and sighed.

_WHY DOES THIS DAY KEEPS GETTING WEIRDER AND WEIRDER?!_

Ending : Futari wa Pretty cure Max Heart Ending - Wonder Winter Yatta!

* * *

**WL:Well how was that? Anyway Review! and im going to take a bath...  
****Leila: REVIEW REVIEW!  
****Ichigo and Kisshu : R&R-NYA!**


	4. Chapter 4: She,He LOVES ME!

**WL: Hi Guys! its me WarriorLeila, sorry for not posting, im so busy  
Pai:or you were just LAZY  
WL:Hey! sorry for have exams once in two weeks!  
Pai: where are the others anyway?  
WL:Already asleep Zombie! it was 10:30 PM in my country time!  
Pai: yeah yeah yeah. anyway WarriorLeila doesnt own Tokyo Mew Mew, or she would make Ichigo and Kisshu a couple  
WL: Thanks, but I CAN DO IT MYSELF!  
Pai: nevermind.**

* * *

Opening : Pretty Cure Max Heart Opening - Futari wa pretty Cure (Vers. Max Heart)

**Chapter 4 : **** Kanojo/Kare Daisuki GA?!**

**Third Person's POV**

**The Next Day**

**On Kisshu's way to School**

Kisshu was on his way to school, his mind still on the page where Kisshu realizes he loves that strange elf-like ears alien girl named Ichigo, well she's beautiful(totally true!) he was so deep in his mind not even Pai's shouting can make him snapped out of his daydreaming. Then Taruto just have it."I HAVE IT!"shouted Taruto as he whacked Kisshu on the head(which was probably dangerous)

Then Kisshu snapped out of his daydreaming."EHH?! WHY DO YOU WHACK ME?!"Shouted Kisshu in a very very very annoyed and angry tone."WELLL, you're ignored us!"shouted Taruto, Pai just nodded in annoyment."Well! you could have just shook me!"said Kisshu."Point taken"said Pai sarcastically.

"Anyway, do you guys have done your homework?"said Kisshu. Pai and Taruto nodded."hey look, we're here. bye! See you at recess!"said Kisshu at the same time the bell rings. And then their go to their own level. But not of them wary that some new girls are going to school."So, Lettuce, are we sure gonna do this?"said the red-head girl."Im sure, anything to make them safe, Ichigo-san."replied the light green-haired girl."Lets go now Na No Da!"said the yellow-haired girl.

After saying each other 'good luck' they go to their own level. As Kisshu sit down on his seat, the teacher who were Miyumi-sensei(WL: Cant think of other names…) said "Ohayou minna, we have a new student here, come in Momomiya-san." And the new student walks in to the class."Class, this is Momomiya Ichigo, Momomiya-san, introduce yourself."said Miyumi-sensei. Kisshu were shocked at the new student, she was the one in his dream and the one who appear in his way to go home."ICHIGO?!"shrieked Kisshu so loud it can be heard to all of the middle school section.

"Hi Kisshu! Anyway my name is Momomiya Ichigo, im 13 years old. I have a cousin named Momomiya Lettuce and Momomiya Pudding, today we moved to Tokyo. My favorite food is fish, my favorite fruit is Strawberry and my favorite color is red, green, and pink. Oh and also I have a cat named Ikena."said Ichigo introducing herself as she waved her hand.

"Hmm, It seems you already know Ikisatashi-san. You can sit beside him."said Miyumi-sensei. Ichigo bowed to her says 'thank you', and then she goes to her seat and sit. Kisshu blush at the thought of Ichigo sit beside him(WL:wow, Kisshu is BLUSHING! Kisshu:SHUT UP!) and he whispers to her "Why do you go to my school, is Lettuce and Pudding here too?"said Kisshu. Ichigo nodded.

Kisshu and Ichigo stop talking and listening to Miyumi-sensei speech about the history of Greatest East Asia War or World War(WL:Cant think of anything again) , and the only one who was interested is Ichigo. And the school day went smooth until the recess was coming up, and Kisshu sighes."what is it Kisshu?"ask Ichigo."Fangirls…. their going to attack me… I hope Pai and Taruto can help me.."said Kisshu. Ichigo got a jelousy for them, but don't know why.

The recess bell ringed and, well, the fangirls bombarding Kisshu with questions of 'please eat with me' until Ichigo snapped."STOP IT FANGIRLS! HE IS NOT IN THE MOOD OKAY?!"snapped Ichigo, Kisshu and the fangirls were shocked."Well, this is the attempt to get Kisshu eat with you right?! Then we don't approve!"shouted one of the fangirls, who were named Kurumi Hana(WL:Cant think of anything AGAIN). Ichigo then turns her head to the fangirls, her eyes were brown with fire in her eyes, and you could see her anger.

The fangirls gulped and then runs away from her. Kisshu get even more shocked."H-How d-do you… do that?"ask Kisshu nervously. Ichigo grabbed her lunchbag and pull Kisshu outside with her another free hand. Until they spotted a tree with Pai, Lettuce, Pudding, and Taruto sitting below them and looked up and get scared."Uh… w-whats with h-her?"ask Pai scared."Uh.. I think she was on her 'Fire eyes mode' I don't know what will calm her, it usually takes 1 hour.."said Lettuce. Then Pudding got an idea."How about Kisshu-niisan kiss her Na No Da!"said Pudding.

Bot of the teenager in mention got red as strawberry, and Ichigo calmed down."PUDDING!"said Ichigo as she throws a rock at her little naughty cousin. Pudding catches it as she makes a big grin on her face and open her mouth. Ichigo just got redder as she know what does Pudding gonna do, and quickly throw her hand at Pudding's mouth and opened it, revealed a tape, and then take her lunch and eat it.

"Don't ask her, she does carries that tape."said Lettuce as she know what the boys were thinking, then take her lunch and eat it. The boys glances at each other and then take their lunch and eat it. The rest of school went peacefully(well, not entirely PEACEFULLY)."Goodbye Kisshu,Pai, and Taruto! See you next week!" said Ichigo as she waved her hand. The school was done, and the aliens go to behind a tree and teleports to their ship.

At the ship, Lettuce and Pudding has left to collect information(after resting while Ichigo is reading books she borrow from the library on the school) leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo sighed, she hopes someone was here. then she remember her cat, and petting the cat which make it(though she claims the cat was her not it) purr, making Ichigo smiled.

2 hours after petting her cat, who were named Ikena, Ichigo hears teleportation, which makes Ikena wake up."Nya?who is it?"ask Ikena."I don't know-nya"said Ichigo then she picked Ikena up and teleported to the sound of the teleportation, and surprised that it was Pai, Taruto, Kisshu, and Blondie-who-she-don't-know.

"Kisshu, Pai, Taruto. What are you doing here? and who is this…. Blondie?"said Ichigo politely( well, not entirely polite, she has a bad feeling from the Blondie-who-she-don't-know) and trying to be calm."My name is SHIROGANE RYOU, not BLONDIE! And we come here to destroy you!"said the Blonde that was Ryou.

"I thought we were here for visit, Ryou!"shouted Kisshu. Ichigo's bad feeling were right, this Ryou hate the Cyniclons. Then Ichigo rise her hand, the air ripples and it hit ryou."What is this?!"shouted Ryou as he cannot move his body."Answer me, how do you teleport to this ship? And WHY do you want to DESTROY my RACE?!"snapped Ichigo.

Ryou gulped and then says nervously "W-we… teleport to your s-ship with t-this d-device.. a-and I w-want t-to destroy…. Your race because… you killed m-my parents…" the others except Ichigo has formed an 'O' in their mouth."Well first, i DON'T allow you to teleport to this ship, which reminds me I have to activate teleport-proof. Second, we cyniclons NEVER killed YOUR PARENTS! If we do, I maybe have known your name, Blondie!"shouted Ichigo.

"DON'T CALL ME BLONDIE!"shouted Ryou. Ichigo just mumbled "but I like that nickname…." While Kisshu, Pai and Taruto snickers. Then the airs ripples, revealing Lettuce and Pudding. They were shocked after they see Ryou, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto."What are they doing here Na No Da?"ask Pudding."Yeah, what are they doing on OUR ship."said Lettuce.

"Ask him! Not us!"said Taruto while pointing to the freezed Ryou."Answer.. the Question… NOW!"snapped Lettuce. Ryou gulped while Ichigo and Pudding snickers at him. Ryou glares at Ichigo and Pudding then said "Uhhhh, we…" Taruto, Kisshu, and Pai glares at Ryou, then Ryou gulped and rephrase what his saying "i mean I go to your ship to destroy your race.."

"WHAT?!"shouted Pudding. The others glare at pudding while pudding laughed nervously "Hehehehehe…." And backed away. Then Ichigo walked to Ryou and grabbed him by the collar."Hey! put me down!"yelled Ryou."No, anyway guys, im coming back later."said Ichigo before teleported to god-who-knows-where."Let just hope she didn't kill him.."said Lettuce sweatdropped.

Meanwhile with Ichigo, she teleported with Ryou to the sakura tree in Inohara park."Hey?! why did you teleport to here?!"yelled Ryou."Shut up Blondie."said Ichigo calmly. Then she put ryou on the tree and put a forcefield around it."Happy enjoying your time in the tree, Blondie!"said Ichigo playfully while waving her hand and slowly vanishing into thin air."HEY! PUT ME DOWN!"shouted Ryou.

At the ship, the boys and girls were talking about things."Anyway, can i go to Ichigo's room?"ask Kisshu hopefully at Lettuce. Lettuce sighed and nodded, knowing that Kisshu loves Ichigo(Ichigo tell this to Lettuce and desperately want help, which Lettuce said 'calm down, there will be a time when he confesses to you') and leading Kisshu to Ichigo's room which was solid pink with some red and green(she add that color 'green' after meeting Kisshu).

"Enjoy the room, anyway don't mess the room, or Ichigo will be angry. Trust me, angry Ichigo is suuuuuuuper bad situation."said Lettuce. Kisshu gulped at the thought of Ichigo is angry. Then Lettuce walked out and closed the door, leaving Kisshu alone."Wow, she got a nice room. She even got her own bathroom like me!"said Kisshu looking around until he spotted her diary."Interesting, I think it wouldn't hurt much to go throught her diary."said Kisshu to himself(WL:Perverted Kisshu XD Kisshu: SHUT UP!)

Then Kisshu opened the diary and flipped throught pages until he sees an interesting entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This was the day I go to earth(finally! Im going to meet Koneko-kun who were Kisshu) I was so excited, I can finally meet 'Handsome and Hot boy' at my dream. its true! His soft green hair, I love everything about him, oh except that we have to battle(Baka Deep Blue who wants the earth for himself). I hope he would accept me, you see, Im IN LOVE with him. IM SERIOUS OKAY. Okay, im going to sleep because im tired now, and I know this is a short entry but im very tired. Bye Diary!_

_~Ichigo~_

Kisshu closed the diary numbly, were shocked at what Ichigo is writing.'she…she loves me? She could just pick anyone on her planet.'thought Kisshu."Who were fanboys."continue a familiar voice. Kisshu turns around and shocked at what he see, there, stood Ichigo with her hands on her hip."Why do you open my Diary?"asked Ichigo sternly."Uuhhh… I was just bored!"protested Kisshu.

"nee, its alright. It just no one has the ability to open my diary, except me. I guess you read the entry which I said you were handsome and hot right?"said Ichigo as she sit down on her bed. Kisshu's face became red, embarassed and then nodded. Then he sit down on Ichigo's bed too."I was wondering, why do you choose me? I was human, that's all! There were tons of more boys that are better than me on your planet."said Kisshu curiously."They were fanboys, it was annoying to get stalked by boys on my planet. I was wondering why you choose me too? There is much better girl on your school."said Ichigo."they were fangirls..- wait a second, how did you know i love you?"ask Kisshu wearily."I was stalking you, to make sure youre safe. And yes, i was the one who says "EHHH?!" at your house-nya."said Ichigo calmly.

"anyway, do you like nicknames?"said Kisshu. Ichigo nodded and said "I love nicknames, you want to know the nicknames?"ask Ichigo. Kisshu nodded."well, im sure you know that your nickname was Koneko-kun. The nickname for Pai is Zombie, Taruto is Runt/Midget, pudding is Monkey Girl, Lettuce is Fish Girl, and mine... no one gave me nicknames-nya."explain Ichigo.

Kisshu then have an idea "how about Koneko-chan? Since you act like a cat" while Ichigo nodded ecstatic."ummm you see… I was gonna ask you something…"said Kisshu fidgeting. Ichigo looks up to him curiously and then Kisshu continued."Uhhh…. would you like to be…. My girlfriend?"said Kisshu still fidgeting, he wasn't sure what she will asnwer."hmm how about…."start Ichigo making Kisshu sweating."…yes…"continue Ichigo as she glomped him.

Kisshu stared up in shock, she said yes! In the outside he was happy, but in the inside, a chibi version of himself dancing around and around shouting "she said yes! She said yes! HOORAY!" which would be considered insane(WL:I thought he was already insane… Kisshu:IM NOT!), but he didn't care."ughh im sleepy, can i sleep together with you?"said Kisshu who was obviously sleepy. Ichigo turned so red it probably wasn't healthy."H-Hentai!"shouted Ichigo as she throw her pillows to Kisshu.

"Hey! Don't need to do that, I know you want it too.."said Kisshu dodging the pillows. Ichigo blushed even more, and stopped throwing the pillows."I know you want it."said Kisshu smirking(WL:PERVERT! PERVERT! Kisshu:SHUT UP! SHUT UP!)."ughh nevermind, you can sleep with me-nya."said Ichigo.

"im going to the bathroom, and change. Don't peek!"said Ichigo. Kisshu slightly pouted and nodded. Then ichigo got up and go to her dresser, take her piyama and goes to bathroom to change."Im bored… and Ichigo's going to be mad if I go to her dresser…."murmured Kisshu."DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT!"called Ichigo from the bathroom."NYAAA!"screamed Kisshu as his cat ears and tail came out.

"Ehh? Why do i have cat ears? Wait a second….. CAT EARS?! NYAAAA! I HAVE CAT TAIL TOOO! NYAAAAAAAAAAA"shrieked Kisshu."AAAAAH WHY DO I SAY 'NYA'?! NYAAAAAAAAAAA"shrieked Kisshu again(WL:Jeez, I don't know his reaction was this bad…). Then suddenly the bathroom door opened and Ichigo who was done changing walked out from the bathroom.

"Kisshu, calm down please calm down…"says Ichigo as she see freaking out Kisshu, and sweatdropped. Kisshu didn't listen, and he keep shouting."Ughhh KISSHU!"shouted Ichigo. That didn't work, Kisshu still shouting. _Kisshu will be ecstatic for this…_ thought Ichigo. Ichigo walks to kisshu as she pin Kisshu down, and kiss him quickly, making him calm down.

"Now, will you calm down please?! These cat ears and tail will be out forever if you don't calm down."said Ichigo trying to be not angry."Ok…"said Kisshu still shocked at what happened, Ichigo KISS HIM."can we go to sleep now?"said Kisshu hopefully after snapped out of shock. Ichigo groans."ughh come on… please…"said Kisshu.

Kisshu put a im-a-little-cute-neko face."alright..alright, but don't do anything besides sleeping.. or cudling."Ichigo sighed. Kisshu's face lit up."but don't do anything, OKAY?!"remind Ichigo. Kisshu's face fell a bit, but still nodded and lies down at Ichigo's bed at another side, making space for Ichigo to sleep. Ichigo then goes to her bed and lies down.

She then pull the covers up, and fell asleep, leaving Kisshu to wonder how anyone CAN fall asleep that fast. He was shocked when she snuggled into him, and put his arms around her, Allowing the sleep to conquer him.

Meanwhile with the others, they became unpatient."Where's kisshu? Its not him to become stay up this late, except for studying"said Pai. The others nodded."last I checked, he was in Ichigo's room, lets check."said Lettuce. The others nodded and followed Lettuce and Pudding to Ichigo's room. Pudding hold the door knob and tried to open it."strange, its not locked Na No Da, Ichigo one-chan always lock her door Na No Da."said Pudding suspiciously.

Pudding opened the door and was surprised to see Ichigo and someone was sleeping together."Since when Ichigo-chan sleep together Na No Da?"ask Pudding. Pai go to the side of the bed and surprised it was Kisshu. _Kisshu perverted side is taking over again…_ thought Pai."Soo, Kisshu have a perverted… side?"said Lettuce.

"What…How do you know?!"said Pai almost shouting."mind-reading Na No Da."said Pudding simply."and I think we need to leave the lovebirds alone, its not polite to go to the room without asking. So… lets go Pai, Taruto. We will teleport you back to your house."said Lettuce. Pai sighed and go out of their room. Followed by a quiet Taruto, Pudding and Lettuce.

After reaching the main room. Pudding and Lettuce teleport Pai and Taruto back to in front of their house."How do you know our house?!"said Taruto."Ichigo give the information to us."said Lettuce. Pai nodded awkwardly."Anyway, good night Na No Da!"said Pudding happily and the two girl aliens vanished to thin air.

"Finnaly! Some peace, and im going to call aunt Anzu and Uncle Hayako(WL:This name is from Kisshuismylife, I don't own Kisshu's parents name.) that Kisshu's going to sleepover at his new friend house(which was not completely a lie) and then sleep."Pai sighed in a relief.

But they not notice, a red-blue haired girl is watching him(she were flying okay? She has wings)."Im sorry Pai, but the peace is going to be over.."said the girl."I need to watch Ichigo and Kisshu to make sure they were okay, and safe…" and then she vanished to thin air.

Ending : Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Ending - Murimuri!? Ariari! IN jana~i?!

* * *

**WL: Yey! New Opening and Ending! this time is Max Heart!  
Pai: Nice...  
WL: Anyway Pai, GO TO SLEEP! Its night time! or you will get sick, and i have to study the exams first...  
Pai: Okay... -smiles and go to his bedroom-  
WL: am i the only who one who was not creeped out? anyway R&R please! -put a imalittlecuteneko face- Please!  
WL:anyway Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**WL: Hi guys!  
Leila: Hi! Im so excited! im going to be in this chapter!  
WL: im sure you guys will already know who is the mysterious character that appeared here.  
Leila: anyway WL didnt own Tokyo mew mew, all she own in this story is Me, and two other characters which i didnt want to tell you! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Opening : Pretty Cure Max Heart Opening - Futari wa pretty Cure (Vers. Max Heart)

**Chapter 5 : ****Shīkuretto ****Akiraka ni natta****, Hitotsu no ****Yoki shinai****, Hitotsu no ****Kimyōna**** Dei-nya!**

**Third Person's POV**

**The Next Day**

**On Ichigo's room**

Kisshu woke up, feeling something touched his nose. He opened his eyes and…. He was shocked. How come he was NOT shocked, Ichigo's nose were touching his nose. Kisshu's face turned into so so so red. He sit up and wondered how come he didn't sleep in his room, did Ichigo kidnap him? Then yesterday's event came back to Kisshu.

_I cant believe that she ACCEPTS ME! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY _ thought Kisshu."Ughh, Kisshu i can hear you! Stop shouting!"groans someone. Kisshu turns around and shocked to see Ichigo was awake and was sitiing in her bed."What?"said Ichigo clearly pissed.

"Nothing… I will make a breakfast, but I need to shower first.."said Kisshu. Ichigo snapped her fingers and his clothes appeared in Kisshu's hand."now, go take a shower.."said Ichigo sleepily."How about you?"ask Kisshu."Im going to take a shower in the other bathroom.."said Ichigo."Oh."is all that Kisshu said. Then he left to the bathroom. Ichigo sighs and snapped her fingers, appearing her clothes and goes to the other bathroom.

Meanwhile with the mysterious red-blue haired girl( I mentioned her in the last chapter), she were monitoring the six boys and girls from her room in her house."OII! DID YOU FOUND ANYTHING?!"called someone."Hello, you shouldn't have shouted… -sweatdropped- anyway I did found something interesting"said the red-blue girl.

"Nani?"ask the one who shouted."the new alien, he was : Aoyama Masaya. One of Ichigo's annoying fanboys."said the red-blue girl. The shouted girl put a 'very very yuck and gross' face."and he's going to attack 12 pm in the mall. Do you think I should help them?"said the red-blue girl. The shouted girl nodded.

"Okay..anyway bye sis!"said the red-blue girl. And the floor below her start glowing and the glow goes up, making the red-blue girl dissapeared."I hope my sis can do this.."said the shouted girl.

At the spaceship."Pai-san, do you think this is really true?"said Lettuce."Im sure, there is a big energy on Tokyo, and im sure it was a combined element of fire and ice, Lettuce-chan."said Pai. Lettuce sighed."is it a human or a cyniclon?"ask Lettuce again."it seems to be a combined version of human and cyniclon I believe, and it's DNA was similar to Kisshu's and Ichigo's."answer Pai. _Could this be a clue that a new enemy is here?_ thought Lettuce.

_Ichigo, can you go to my lab please?_ Said Lettuce in telepathy. _Sure_ replied Ichigo. Ichigo teleported to Lettuce's lab, waring her daily clothes."What is it Lettuce?"Ichigo sighed."I think we just want to warn you there is a new alien, Pai believes it was a combined version of human and cyniclon, and the DNA was similar to your's and Kisshu's."said Lettuce. Ichigo tensed, this new alien could be a danger.

"And there is a ship near ours, I figure it was Aoyuck Masabaka(Aoyuck: what did i do wrong to receive this name? the others : EVERYTHING!), I believe he followed you…."added Lettuce. Ichigo make a very very very very very 'yuck and gross' face."Im going to tell Kisshu about this…"murmured Ichigo, and then she teleported to the kitchen.

"Eh? Ichigo nee-chan? Why do you look grim Na No Da?"ask Pudding as Ichigo appears in the kitchen."AOYUCK MASABAKA IS HERE!"screamed Ichigo on top of her lungs(WL: Did I pronounce that right?)."Oh…. My….. Na No Da,"said Pudding shocked."Soo! we can get REVENGE ON HIM RIGHT?!"ask pudding very loudly.

"Ehh?"said Kisshu and Taruto."Monkey Girl! That's not the point! It means he will…."Ichigo trailed off as her tears began to fall."I just…"Ichigo trailed off again as she began to sobs."Ichigo nee-chan don't be sad Na No Da. Pudding is sad too Na No Da."said Pudding as she cries."Koneko-chan? Calm down.. why did you cry?"ask Kisshu trying to calm Ichigo.

"*sobs* he was one of my f-fanboys. H-he will do anything *sobs* to make me his *Sobs*. I don't want you to *sobs* die…"said Ichigo still sobbing."Pudding didn't want to lose her Taru – Taru… hiks…"said Pudding."Calm down Koneko-chan… calm down okay?"said Kisshu hugs his koneko-chan tightly.

"Thanks.."said Ichigo sadly."Guys! Aoyuck-san has attacked the mall! We need to stop him!"called Lettuce."I cant believe you still call him 'Aouyuck-san' after what he has done to you Lettuce! Anyway lets go to the MALL! It's Decided!(remember this catchprase from Yes! Precure 5 and Yes! Precure 5 GoGo ?)"said Ichigo.

"What do you-"before Taruto even finish what he say, the alien girls already teleported with them, followed by Lettuce and Pai.

At the mall, crow chimeras was attacking everywhere at the mall."Hahaha! now Deep Blue will be impressed and I will win her heart!"said Aoyuck determinated."Stop this Aoyuck!"called someone who can be described as Ichigo."My my, my little Strawberry has arrived. Now honey, did you like the scene very much?"ask Aoyuck hopefully.

"Thank you very much! Its not even good!"said Ichigo sarcastically."and you will pay for that! Lets go Lettuce, Pudding!"shout Ichigo."Okay!"said Lettuce and Pudding in unison.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphosis!"

"A cat who are beautiful but Feisty.. Mew Mew power! Mew Mew Grace! Im Mew Iriomete!"

"a girl who are shy but are evil genious.. Mew Mew Power! Mew Mew Grace! Im Mew Porpoise!"

"the hyperness of a girl.. Mew Mew power! Mew Mew Grace! Im Mew Tamarin!"

"For the Earth and Cyniclonia! Mew Animals is ready for the service!"

Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto's jaws were on the ground. They were the one who save them and train them? Thank you very much, but this is very suprising!"Ichigo… you were?"said Kisshu still shocked."Yep! we were the one who save you and train you guys! Now transform!"ordered Ichigo. The guys nodded.

"Kisshu! Fusion!"

"Pai! Revolution!"

"Taruto! Revolution!"

"W-What?"Aoyuck's jaw were on the ground."Ichigo! why would you betray your race! Lettuce and Pudding too! I thought you guys loved your race!"yelled Aoyuck."we do loved our race Aoyuck-san, but this is not the way, there is safer way than this."Lettuce try to reason with Aoyuck."I don't care! Now that you are Mews, you are my enemy!"

"Chimera crows! ATTACK!"ordered Aoyuck."Enjoy it…"said Aoyuck evilly as he dissapeared. The crows began to attack, making the girls and boys have to dodge fast."the Crows are too fast Na No Da!"yelled Pudding."how about this?"said Ichigo.

"Strawberry Impact!"

"Fire Strike!" yelled someone from the top, the fire began to combine with the impact, and it defeated 10 crows.

"Who.. who are you?"said Kisshu."Warrior Emerald, the guardian of Kisshu and Ichigo. Defeat the main Crow to stop this attack. I will guard you." Said the mysterious girl. The others nodded and rain straight to the main crow as Warrior Emerald flies down an emerged a shield "Shield!" protecting the girls and boys from the chimera crows"Now!" shouted Warrior Emerald.

"Lets go guys!"shouted Ichigo. The others nodded and attacked the main chimera crows at the same time.

"Ribbon StrawberryLove Melody!"

"Ribbon LettuceLove Rhythm!"

"Ribbon PuddingStar Beat!"

"Dragon…. ENERGY BALL!"

"Toy… OF THUNDER!"

"Fan… OF STORMS!"

Main chimera crows were disintregated, making the other chimeras vanish."Good job guys!"shouted Ichigo."well its all thanks to Warrior Emerald. She protected us."said Kisshu."No, its all because of teamwork."said Warrior Emerald."Anyway bye!" and then she dissapear.

"what a weird girl…"said Pai."tell me a 'bout it."sighed Kisshu."anyway, im going to one of the stores!"said Ichigo happily."How? you don't have money, and you are an ALIEN old hag!"said Taruto."Im not an old hag runt! We have money because we trade something that you humans called 'Gold' and also this pendant can make me into human as long as I like."explain Ichigo as she tap her pendant and she transformed back into an al- I mean human. She was wearing pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and she tied her hair into cute pigtails.

"Wow…"said Kisshu."you look beautiful..". Ichigo blushed and said "thanks! Anyway im going to one of the stores, and before you ask, that Warrior Emerald have heal the mall with her shield thingy." Then she walk to one of the store."Im going too! Pai-san, is there any bookstores around here?"said Lettuce."yes, of course we have."said Pai. Then Lettuce transformed to was wearing green long sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. She took Pai's hand(after Pai de-transformed.) and they blushed."um.. let me lead the way…"said Pai unconfidently as Lettuce blushed and said "Sure, Pai-san."

"Im going to the candy store Na No Da! I heard there was a candy store around here Na No Da!"shouted Pudding happily. She transformed to human and was wearing chinese clothes(WL: I better not explaining it..)."I'll show you the way Pudding!"said Taruto. Kisshu facepalmed. _This is going to be a disaster…_ thought Kisshu as Taruto de-transformed and took Pudding's hand and run to the Candy store.

"Now what im going to do?"said Kisshu as he de-transformed. Not long after he de-transformed, Ichigo came back with bags of clothes. Kisshu's jaw dropped, how come a girl like Ichigo can carry that many bags of clothes."H-how…."Kisshu trailed off. Ichigo giggled."I've been trained since im six."said Ichigo. Kisshu get even more shocked, and he fainted.

"Jeez, I wasn't expecting his reaction was like this…."said Ichigo and muttered something like "someone who need to control on how to keep from fainting so often…" and not too long after Kisshu's fainting scene, Lettuce and Pai came in, brought like 10-15 books."umm, Ichigo-san, why does Kisshu-san were on the floor?"ask Lettuce. Pai's head nodded in agreement.

"I made him faint."sighed Ichigo."How?"ask Pai."He fainted on how i could bring 20 bags full of clothes from the shops to here, and the fact that I trained since I was six."explain Ichigo. Pai fainted, leaving Ichigo muttered something like "mans who need to control on theirself from fainting too often.." as Lettuce giggled.

"Lets woke them up."sighed Ichigo. Lettuce nodded and went to wake Pai up as Ichigo wake kisshu up."Kisshu… wake up… Koneko-kun… wake up…"said Ichigo as she shook Kisshu's shoulder trying to wake Kisshu up, her plan succeded, but…

Kisshu's eyes snapped open and smirked, as he pull Ichigo's down with her hands. Result? Well their kissed….

Ichigo gasped at the sudden kiss but kissed back, and Kisshu took this chance to slip his tongue to her mouth. This kiss lasted for 10 minutes, and after Pai cried "Will you two cut it off?!" in frustation. Kisshu and Ichigo broke off and said in unison "Sorry Mr. Zombie!" that make Pai blew his top.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!"screamed Pai as he chased Kisshu and Ichigo."Jeez Pai, youre so unfit!"said Ichigo as Pai was soo slow to catch them." I bet you cant even touch my cat tail…"said Ichigo which make Kisshu burst in laugh."SHUT UP!"shouted Pai."Lets go Koneko-kun!"said Ichigo as she grabbed Kisshu's hand and ran so fast to Kisshu's house, leaving pai to shout "GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU LITTLE DEMONS!" as Lettuce went to calm down raged Pai.

Mean while with Kisshu and Ichigo."This….. is….. the…. Fastest I can…. Be….."said Ichigo still gasped."uh…. I feel so dizzy…."said Kisshu in response. Ichigo has dragged him from the MALL to KISSHU'S HOUSE in 10 MINUTE FLAT! Even Kisshu at his fastest will reach his house in 25 minutes. As Ichigo still gasped for air, she desperately ring the bell, hoping someone are in the house.

In response, Kisshu's mother, Anzu opened the door, surprised to see a gasped for air Ichigo and a super duper dizzy Kisshu behind her."Hi… Mom…"said Kisshu still dizzy."Oh my gosh! How come you became like that? And who is this girl?!"said Anzu worriedly."oh… hello… Mrs. Ikisatashi… Im… Ichigo… I dragged Kisshu here.. because there…. is a raged….. Mr. Zombie …. AKA Pai ….. who are …. hunting us.."said Ichigo still gasping for air.

"Here let me help you.. and call me Anzu."said Anzu. Ichigo nodded and Anzu supporting Kisshu who was still dizzy as they walked to the living room. On the living room, Ichigo relaxed her on a sofa."Finally… relaxation…"said Ichigo releasing her bags of clothes on the sofa(She bringed the bags to Kisshu's house too…) while Anzu is carrying Kisshu to his room, and go back to the living room.

"So where do you come from?"Anzu asked. Ichigo gulped, and she explained the secrets.

"…. And also w need to stay somewhere so Aoyuck and Deep Blue cant us."said Ichigo finishing her vey looooong explaining."Ohhhhh… you welcome to stay here of course, on the guest room."said Anzu."THANK YOU!"shouted Ichigo which wakes Kisshu up."Whats with the sound here…"said Kisshu as he come down from upstair.

"Oh nothing, Except that I gonna lived with you from now on!"said Ichigo happily."REALLY?! HOOOORAY! THANKS MOM!"shouted Kisshu. Anzu just smiled, and smiled even more as his son hugged Ichigo and they fell into the sofa.

"Anyway, lets…."Anzu trailed off when she noticed that they were already asleep."must be the cat genes…"mumbled Anzu. Knowing it was better that they should stay near each other, considering their cat genes, Anzu picked them up, surprised to see that Ichigo was more light than Kisshu. Then she puts them in Kisshu's bed, tucking the blankets over them.

Kissing Ichigo and Kisshu's forehead, Anzu said "Sleep well Ichigo… Kisshu…." And then she left them in peace.

Ichigo and Kisshu woke up when they heard something that sounded like "Im home!" which perks Kisshu up."My dad is home! Lets go meet him Ichigo! I will introduce you to him."said Kisshu. Ichigo de-transformed to cyniclon, because it was tiring to keep in human form. And she teleport both of them to the living room, startling Kisshu's dad, Hayako.

"W-who are you? And what are you doing to my SON?!"said Hayako."uh.. apologies, Mr. Ikisatashi, you see….."said Ichigo as she began to explain again.

"….. And I hope you didn't mind that I going to live here."finished Ichigo."call me Hayako, and no, I didn't mind, me and Anzu really wanted a daughter, so we welcome you to our family."said Hayako smiling."Thank you so much!"said Ichigo bowwing repeatedly.

"Dinner's ready!"called Anzu from the dining room." I guess lets go eat dinner, Im hungry because you have dragged me from the mall to my house Koneko-chan! It makes me DIZZY."said Kisshu. Ichigo giggled and followed Kisshu and Hayako to the dining room.

_What a weird day…_

Ending : Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Ending - Murimuri!? Ariari! IN jana~i?!

* * *

**WL:Sorry for late update! it was because of TESTS EVERY MONTH! and sorry its shorter than last chapter! anyway Ja Ne!  
Leila: Ja Ne!  
WL: oh yeah, and please REVIEW! i need you review so i can update my quality on writing and also learning english... :)**


End file.
